Jet Lag (Days Apart)
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: COMPLETELY AU. Regina is a tax expert who works from home, so she can stay with their children; Henry, 12, from Emma's previous relationship, and Natalia, the 2 year old they adopted together as a newborn. Emma works for a travel magazine. What happens when she is sent to another country for a spotlight piece? Will the jet lag get between them?


Author's Note: Day one of a one-shot challenge series. This one is inspired by "Jet Lag" from Simple Plan featuring Natasha Bedingfield.

Summary: COMPLETELY AU. Regina is a tax expert who works from home, so she can stay with their children; Henry, 12, from Emma's previous relationship, and Natalia, the 2 year old they adopted together as a newborn. Emma works for a travel magazine. What happens when she is sent to another country for a spotlight piece? Will the jet lag get between them? Or, will they stay just as strong while being days apart?

Days Apart

Emma smiled as she felt small hands patting her cheeks. Opening one of her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Lia, her two-year old daughter, and her girlfriend, Regina. Girlfriend really felt like it was lacking something. After all, she had met Regina when she was 21, and Henry, their son, was 3. He was now 12, and they had been together for almost a decade. Emma opened her arms, and the energetic bundle jumped at her. Closing her arms around Lia, she kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Hello, my little Lia Bee. Did we get Mommy up early this morning?" The little one just giggled in response, and Emma looked over at Regina, who had joined them on the bed. Sitting up with Lia on her lap, the blonde leaned over to kiss Regina. "Good morning, 'Gina." The brunette opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Henry burst in. Both women looked at the door.

"Hen!" Lia was struggling now to get away from her mothers.

"I thought you were supposed to knock before coming in?" Regina looked at her son, with a barely suppressed smile.

"I know Mom, but what are you really going to do with Lia in here?" Henry may have looked like his father, but the expression on his face right now was all Emma, and Regina couldn't keep the stern look on her face. Holding her arm out, Regina grinned as their son joined them on the bed. She loved when they were all together like this, but it's too bad it wouldn't last for long.

*************************** Days Apart *********************************

The drive to the airport was silent and almost tense. This was her third trip in as many months. Emma knew that Regina could handle everything at their home, but she also knew that the brunette, and their children, missed her terribly. Now, that they were at the airport, Emma almost couldn't face Regina. Sighing internally, she looked over the woman she was in love with, and grabbed her hand. The brunette gripped Emma's hand, and looked over at her.

"I know, babe, but look at it this way, 'Gina. It's not as long as the other trips. It's just a couple days in Dubai, and three days in Cairo, and I'll be back home to you and the kids. I love you.." Emma's voice was soft as she tried soothing her girlfriend.

"I love you too, Em. I know it won't be long, but I just hate when you're not home." The two women shared a kiss before Emma got out of their car, and went into the airport. The flights and layovers seemed especially longer this time, but soon enough she was in her hotel room in Dubai.

************************* Days Apart ***********************************

 _Emma : Good morning, my love. xX_

It was nine a.m. in Dubai, and Emma cursed herself as she realized that once again, she had forgotten about the time zone. Her phone chirped, letting her know that she had gotten a new message.

 **Regina: You are saying good morning, when it's midnight. Hello, my love.**

 _Emma: I know, and I'm sorry. It's driving me mad. I miss you so bad._

Emma knew that she was the only one to blame here, for the separation, but she still missed Regina, their children, and the routine they had.

 **Regina: I know what you mean, Em. I miss you too. I'm going out of my mind alone in this bed.**

Emma's heart sank a little at this confession. She knew that Regina only spoke the truth. Ever since they had met nine years ago at the local cafe, they had been inseparable.

 _Emma: It's only five more days, and I'll be home. I have a surprise for you._

Setting her phone in her bag, she checked out, and headed to the airport. Archie, her boss, would be okay with her leaving Dubai early. The event wasn't what they thought it would be, and she was headed to Cairo to finish things as soon as she could.

****************************** Days Apart *******************************

Luckily for Emma, the next few days passed in a blur, and before she knew it, she was on the plane headed home. This time was different, but Regina had no idea what was in store. The blonde nervously fingered the velvet box the entire flight, and could only hope that Regina would love it. Stepping into the waiting area of the airport, Emma scanned the crowd for her family. She didn't have to look for long, before Henry was attacking her with a hug. He quickly stepped aside though with a grin. Emma had talked to him about it, and as expected, he was all for making things official. Emma was all smiles as Lia tried escaping from Regina's grasp. Hugging her little girl, she could barely contain her nerves at this point. Henry took Lia from her, and Emma kissed his forehead before turning to Regina.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, as Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, and pulled the blonde as close as she could, before kissing her. A couple of catcalls could be heard around them, and they were both grinning as they parted for air.

"Are you ready to go home?" Emma nodded, but didn't release the brunette. "Yeah, but there's something I have to tell you first. Actually a couple of things." She looked at Regina, and felt like her heart was going to burst from the emotions she was feeling at the moment.

"I've spoken with Archie while I was flying home. I won't be travelling like this anymore. He's decided to add an online blog to the magazine's website, and he's put me in charge. I'll still have to travel, but it'll only be once every six months or so, otherwise, I will be home with you and the kids." Regina's eyes filled with happy tears and she made to kiss Emma, but the blonde stepped back.

'Gina, you've been amazing to Henry since we met. I had no idea that my life would change that day in the cafe, but I am so glad I met you. It's been nine years now, and we've built a life together. Our son is growing up, and we have our little girl. Something has been missing for a while, and I finally figured out what it was. I want to make this official. Regina Maria Mills," Emma paused, pulling the box out of her pocket and kneeling in front of Regina, who was now crying, "Will you marry me?"

It was all of two seconds before Regina sank to Emma's level, and peppered her with kisses. "Yes, Emma." she said through her tears of joy, "I would love nothing more."

Standing up amid the clapping and well wishes, Emma realized something as she slid the simple diamond onto Regina's finger. Her jet lagged heart was suddenly full and refreshed, after being days apart from her family, and her true love.


End file.
